A Day in the Life of an A.C.R.E. Employee
This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what happened to them. Employee Information Employee Code: 9R-J7-6M-delta Department: Augmented Consumables and Recreational Enhancers Assigned Role: Colony Extractor 138, Myco-tobacco Growth Facility 446. Residence: Zone 18, Sector 65H, Employee accommodation 156-alpha. 13th of September 3200, Demnophian Standard Time. 04:00: Employee awakes to the Devotees of the Good Work anthem and morning sermon. Participates in Devotees morning calisthenics routine. 04:10: Sees to personal hygiene utilising the A.C.R.E. Body Jet’sTM sixty-five gauge deep scrubber setting. 04:18: Converses with spouse about the communications with their child scheduled for later that day. 04:23: Alongside spouse eats the F.O.O.D. Meal 365, M.E.A.T. Cubes with Nutritious Jelly ChunksTM. Continues listening to the morning sermon, reading the Employee Newsletter while doing so. Remarks to spouse about the blood eagle insurgents, talking of C.O.R.E. forces with the appropriate respect and admiration. 04:35: Dresses into A.C.R.E Brand Regulation Myco-cotton Work ApparelTM. 04:40: Says farewell to spouse and boards Hopper Grav-Bus 254, taking their seat. 04:41: En-route to Myco-tobacco Growth Facility 446 the employee discusses the 108th straight domestic league victory for the Demnoph Harvesters Psi-ball team with their fellow employees. 05:00: Arrives at Myco-tobacco Growth Facility 446. Employee takes their place at their workstation. Employee removes the Growth Manifold Clamps from each extracted Myco-Tobacco Hyphal Mass before depositing the bio-matter into the Rectification Channel and the Growth Manifold Clamps into the Radiation Scourer. 08:00: Employee takes mandatory five minute break from manual tasks. Listens to the second morning sermon and consumes a Fizzy Cheese ClassicTM. 08:05: Employee resumes work. 10:48: Exceeds their average Clamp Removal Rate by 0.45 cpm. 11:00: Employee takes mandatory five minute break from manual tasks. Converses with fellow employee about their children. Employee speaks frequently of their sons success. Employee consumes a Fizzy Cheese ClassicTM. 11:05: Employee resumes work. 13:00: Employee takes mandatory eight minute lunch break consuming a Fizzy Cheese UrbanTM and a F.O.O.D. Myco-prawn and Aerated Mayonnaise Bread CompactTM. 13:05: Employee resumes work. 15:00: Employee takes mandatory five minute break from manual tasks. Sits and reads the afternoon Employee Newsletter. 15:05: Employee resumes work. 15:08: Employee takes H.E.L.P. S.M.I.L.E.TM supplement. 17:00: Employee takes mandatory five minute break from manual tasks. Converses excitedly with multiple fellow employees about their child, their spouse and the weather. 17:05: Employee resumes work. 18:33: Overseer 12a commends the employee for their fine de-clamping technique. The employee thanks them. 19:00: Employee takes mandatory five minute break from manual tasks. Consumes a Fizzy Cheese ClassicTM. 19:05: Employee resumes work. 23:00: Work day ends. Employee changes into A.C.R.E. Brand Myco-cotton Home ApparelTM. 23:05: Boards Hopper Grav-Bus 254, converses with fellow travellers excitedly about scheduled communications with child. 00:04: Arrives home, greets spouse warmly and remarks about how good a day it has been. 00:09: Employee and spouse set up comm-screen for communication with their child. Establish connection and await child to authenticate. 00:30: Having not received a reply the employee and their spouse listen to the final half of the evening sermon. 00:45: Employee and spouse fall asleep in each others arms. Point Net Change: -403 Category:A.C.R.E. Category:A.C.R.E. Products Category:Legacy